Alone In A Crowded Room
by TheInfiniteOne
Summary: Barry, shy and abused, and Oliver, cocky and over confident, always hated each other as kids. As adults it wasn't much better. They grew up some but the loathing was still there. The Flash and Arrow met eachother and realized that they could get alone and work together. It was lonely being a hero after all.
1. Chapter 1: Barry

Notes:

This is going to be a different story of mine. It is a dark fic where the characters lives spiral out of control and they literally hit rock bottom before slowly going uphill to recovery. Since these characters are suffering from actual mental problems my goal is to write them as realistically as worth.

I don't want you to be triggered by any of these so turn back now.

I'm excited to see how I can make this story interesting, humourus, dark, and overall a joy to read.

Unlike my other stories I'll probably use more profanity.

Please don't steal and copy or post on other sites. copywritten.

Chapter ManagementChapt

Chapter Text

 **2009**

Barry was walking home from school defeated and tired, barely able to will his feet to move. He stopped riding the bus years ago due to circumstances of bullying and criticism so now he only had to hear it while walking down the halls in school. The words "Ugly", "fat", "stupid", "retard", and "whore" still rang in his ears as he opened the front door to his small one story house. Passign through the dark living room that was drenched in febreeze to hide the stench of alcohol and cigaret smoke he walked down the creaky hallway into his room. He stripped to take a shower to try to relieve the stress that consumed him having to look at the scars that patterned his limbs and torso. Some self made and some not.

Once in the shower he looked at his most recent bruise just below his right rib that was just now fading after a week. The principle thinks that he fell and hit it on the side of a desk on the way down but in reality it was Oliver Queen who was having a bad day and taking it out on the pperson he hated most.

What to know about Oliver other than his ugly personally and abusive behavior? His parents were filthy rich and Barry's dad, Henry, worked for them. When Oliver's parents threw a house party Henry was invited so that meant the whole family came. Being the "kind, social man he is" Henry put his son and Oliver in the same room to talk to each other. He was the same at 12 as he is at 17, rude, arrogant, and fake, acting like the perfect child in front of his parents, acting like himself when around other kids. This guy could seriously be an actor.

There were a couple other kids in the room rough housing with Oliver, the most noticeable beking Leonard Snart, (Oliver's best friend at the time) who was throwing toys and objects around. Barry sat in the corner desperately wanting to be at home alone and away from his dad and Oliver and everyone who breathed. He was playing with his long sleeves nervously trying not to see how bad the damage his dad created the night before from drunken rage was. His wrists were burning and the pain was so unbearable that he decided to sneak a look which was the worst decision made at 12 years old. Len noticed and came over grabbing Barry's wrist painfully emitting a pained sound from the younger and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a bruised arm. of course Barry had to lie and cover up for his dad with the outcome of Oliver, Len, and the rest making fun of him.

Barry was seventeen now and was almost free. His dad, thank god, got a job that made him travel meaning he was rarely home. Except this week... He was in his room listening to music when he heard the front door slam shut followed by the harsh voice yelling, "turn that god damn music down or I swear-"

Barry hurriedly did as told putting on headphones; not from fear but from the exhaustion of the day and he didn't think he could put up with Henry's yelling. His peace lasted about an hour when he heard his door open. Barry yanked the headphones out of his ears remembering the last outcome when he didn't.

"How was school?" His dad asked gruffly leaning on the door frame. He had on dress pants but his dress jacket was off and his work shirt undone revealing his hairy chest.

"Same as always" Barry shrugged not looking at his dad. He hated when his dad tried making conversation with him because it was so... Normal. Like for a second Barry could imagine that they got along and Not that his dad was abusive and drunk 90% of the time.

"Good." Henry grunted before walking to his own room. It hurt Barry's heart when his dad acknowledged his existence as a human. It was moments like these that Barry knew that there was still a man inside the monster.

I'm honestly not sure how this site works. Usually I post on Ao3 and will most likely continue that as my main posting site but I decided hey, why not try this site?


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver

Oliver's day started pretty well until he left for school. His mom and dad were being dicks again; towards his sister this time which made Oliver butt into an argument that wasn't his. Thea needed to ask them questions for a fake interview for a school project but being the neglectful people his parents were she was unable to finish the assignment. They were always neglectful. Oliver wondered why he and Thea were born in the first place since his parents were obviously unable to be parents.

The argument was nasty, a lot of yelling but nothing physical. His parents played the victims like they almost always do saying how Thea and him know they're busy and should have asked some else which is where Oliver lost it. He yelled at them for being assholes and told the truth as he saw it. The argument could have gone on for hours but they had school and as much as he skipped and hated it, he had to put up a positive character for Thea.

He was a ticking time bomb the whole morning, silently fuming with every small thing that pissed him off. His friend, Len, could tell when he watched Oliver let out a whispered string of cuss words after accidentally dropping his pen in class.

Oliver hastily stormed out of the classroom to the bathroom with Len following him close behind "I swear my family-" Oliver grit his teeth and clenched his fists at the thought of his dad.

"Let it out." Len replied dryly leaning on the sink and nonchalantly picking at his nails. The more he thought of his parents and the more he couldn't do anything about it, the angrier he got. He couldn't stay in the bathroom one more minute or else he'd explode. As he walked out of the bathroom some unfortunate boy was coming in and hit Oliver on the face with the door.

"Oh look who we have here." Len smirked as he saw the boy's terrified face.

Oliver, sight blurry from the anger, could roughly tell that it was Barry Allen. The one kid he truly despised had to walk in at this moment. Oliver grabbed hI'm by the collar of his shirt hauling him into the bathroom roughly throwing him against the dirty white wall head first. pacing after him he yanked the back of Barry's t-shirt spinning him around and pinning Barry to the wall with his fist rooted inbetween the young boy's collarbones probably hurting him.

"You little bitch, you just had to do that, didn't you?" Oliver shouted.

He didn't know much about Barry except his dad was apparently good friends with his parents. He vaguely remembered when Barry came to his house at that one party and how he learned to despise the kid. He watched as Henry and Barry walked in, the big smile on Henry's face and how he playfully acted around Barry who just looked scared. Probably shy at most. When Barry was upstairs with Oliver and his friends Oliver remembered Barry sitting in the corner trying to shrink into the wall. Len of course was there and made an effort to embarrass the younger kid and forced his sleeves up to reveal some nasty bruises.

"I was lifting something heavy and it dropped on my arms." Barry replied weakly.

That was actually funny. Barry was clumsy and always made a fool of himself so Oliver laughed along with his friends.

When the party was almost over Oliver walked downstairs to hear Henry bragging about his son to his own parents and all the good things he's done. Oliver felt instantly jealous. Jealous about Barry and Henry's life and how close they seemed and how Henry actually gave a fuck about his son's life. Oliver never heard his mom or dad brag about him or Thea. He only heard them complain about them behind closed doors. From then on, whenever Oliver saw Barry, all he could feel was jealousy towards him.

"I'm sorry!" Oliver could hear Barry plea from underneath him. He could feel the other boy struggle beneath him as he realized that he was digging his fingers into Barry's collar bones. He still needed to punch something by why not a someone? In an instant he felt his fist connect with flesh and Barry doubling over coughing almost falling. He felt kinda bad he did that but he also felt much better. Besides, it was Barry Allen.

Watching Barry cough and gasp for air Oliver roughly but not harshly helped Barry sit down for him to regain composure before leaving with Len and letting Barry sort out what happened himself.

I'm sorry Oliver thought but would never say out loud.


	3. Chapter 3: Barry

Graduation day.

Barry was finally free. Of course, he was going to have to find out a way to pay for college but he swore he was going to go to college. Get a good career and leave this hell hold behind. His graduation day consisted of him walking through the packed building and out into the equally packed yard alone to walk home. He saw as fellow classmates were grinning and hugging relatives and friends that came to watch. He even saw Oliver with his family and new friend Tommy since Len dropped out of school. Even though Barry despised the guy, he had to acknowledge that Oliver actually passed high school with exceptional grades and had a fucking good scholarship under his belt. The happiness became a buzz around him because he knew he was just going to go home and lock himself back in his room like nothing big happened. His dad said that he'd come watch but instead went out at night and picked up some girl. He probably was home still sleeping off the alcohol or grumpy from the hangover.

Barry didn't care though. He expected disappointment already. He was about to walk off campus until he heard his name being called. He looked over to see Iris, his best and only friend since 5, wave him over. She was with her dad and a couple of girlfriends being happy. Barry reluctantly walked over usually happy when she called him over or even acknowledged his presence. As he arrived her friends left for another crowd.

"Hey, Iris." He forced out and even impressively faked a smile. He noticed her eyebrows furrows slightly in concern before she smiled and responded happily, "Hey! Graduation day, exciting huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged feeling awful that he couldn't act happier for her.  
"Sorry, I'm being a downer today. I should probably go." He half smiled at Iris and Joe before walking off.  
"Wait, Barry!" Iris called and Barry could do nothing but turn around by her hypnotizing voice. "What are you doing tonight?"  
"The usual, nothing."  
"Where's your dad?" Joe butted in.  
"Uh... Home? He had a lot of work to do last night." Barry guessed not looking Joe in the eyes.  
"How about this, you eat dinner with us." Joe invited him with genuine kindness. He was already too nice to Barry throughout the years, allowing him to stay the nights when he was younger, and raising him as his own when Henry very much failed at doing so.  
"Thanks, Joe, but I don't want to down on your party."

"There's no party." Iris almost laughed, "Just me and dad eating Chinese at that really good place we used to eat at when we were younger, remember?"

Barry remembered. Oh, he remembered. He still felt his dad's fist connecting with his cheek that night after he came home from the West's.  
 _"You bitch. Eating that food without me. Who raised you? You ungrateful little brat."_

Barry winced but nodded. "Okay, sure."  
Iris' smile grew and Joe nodded in approval touching Barry's shoulder causing him to flinch and almost retaliate. Joe noticed and quickly drew his hand back apologizing. Joe knew what went on behind the Allen's closed doors. He had a long talk with Barry about it also but Henry Allen was an amazing liar and cover up and for unknown reasons, Barry didn't want to speak up. Joe had his suspicions as to why he wouldn't. Maybe it was that he was scared, or that Henry had some threat hanging over the kid's head. Joe didn't like it but without evidence and Barry's word, he couldn't do anything but painfully watch. Of course, he wasn't going to sit back and do nothing so he tried raising the kid as his own, giving him as much nourishment and positive influence he could.

Barry was about to walk again until Joe offered to drive him home which he almost didn't take up until Iris asked. God damn it she was going to be the death of him.

"Listen, if you need anything, call me," Joe told Barry through the rolled down the window of the car. Barry never called though. Even when he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to do it. His dad would find out and get mad. He'd get beaten and Joe and Iris might get hurt.

"Thanks, Joe. See ya later." Was all Barry could muster.

As he walked into his house he saw his dad passed out on the couch with the TV news on and the Queen family somewhere on boats. Curious, Barry stopped and watched as Robert and Oliver boarded what must have been a private boat ready to sail the ocean. A girl went on also and at first, Barry thought it was Oliver's sister until the two kissed. Whoever it was it wasn't the fuck boy's girlfriend.  
 _Good riddance_ Barry thought and rolled his eyes before walking back to his room with the sound of the news and his dad's loud and gross snores behind.

A week later Barry heard on the news that the Queen's boat sunk and everyone had died.

 _Holy shit._

Note: Guys I don't know how to work this site well, the rest of the story is on Ao3 if you want to continue reading. If not, I can try posting on here, it just won't be as often.  
So how to find me on Ao3 is:

Link: /works/6312598/chapters/14462125

(If link doesn't show/work)  
Go to the site  
In search, type(exactly): The_Infinant_One  
The first story should be called "Kittens"

Followed by:  
movie night  
it's just a little bug  
nowhere to run  
the beginning  
ETC.

Hope this helps!


End file.
